herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bully (Episode)
The Bully is the fourth episode of The Court. It was uploaded on March 2, 2013. It introduces The Bully. Synopsis Coming home from school one day, The boys meet someone they have never seen before and wish they never did see: The Bully. The boys try to defend themselves but still find themselves knocked off their feet. Introduction Just like the previous episode (The Spy) this Episode has no intro and just shows The Court logo. Plot Walking home from school, the boys notice somebody watching them. Somebody who they have never seen before, this person turns out to be The Bully. As they walk past him, Dylan (because of his tourettes) tells the bully to go "fuck himself". The bully reacts to this by asking what Dylan just said to which Dylan replies with "I didn't say fucking anything". The bully, annoyed by Dylans attitude towards him grabs him by the shirt and asks once again "what did you bloody say to me, mate?". Before Dylan can say anything, Tye shoves the bully and tells him to lay off. The bully thinks Corey shoved him so the bully pushes him back and tells him to go back to McDonalds before launching Coreys scooter across the road. Corey obviously annoyed by this, takes a swing at the bully, only for the bully to dodge and punch him square in the face...knocking Corey out cold. Jayden then threatens to pound the bullys face in with his board with the bully sarcastically asking what he is going to do with the pennyboard. Jayden enraged that the bully called his board a pennyboard, throws the board to the side and yells "IT'S NOT A FUCKING PENNYBOARD ALRIGHT!" and hits the bullys hat. The bully angried & suprised that Jayden just touched his hate warns him and tells him not to touch the hat. Jayden being who he is belly laughs for a second before smacking his hat again. Feeling brave yet scared inside Jayden mischeiviously puts his rude finger up & says "You mad bro?" The camera cuts to Jayden laying on the ground out cold. The bully then procedes to take Jaydens bag & board, not until Tye politely tells him to leave it. The bully shoves him and asks him what he is going to do about it with Tye getting angry and nervous with the bullys constant threats and shovings, pushes the bully and tells him to fuck off before getting bowled over. Dylan stands there laughing at how low & pathetic the bully is for picking on people younger than him. Camera cuts to Jayden, Corey & Dylan all knocked out on the ground. The next day when the four boys are going to a sleepover at somebody's (persumably Cole's) house. The bully appears skating from a house on a board (probably stole it from their front lawn). He asks the boys how their beatings were? Tye bravingly steps up & asks how the bullys was with the bully being cheeky about it and saying "yeah not bad at al-" with Tye cutting him off for pushing him and again and tells him to fuck off again (this time calling him a fat fuck), The bully stops and points at Corey saying "that's fat" with Tye agreeing. Jayden asks if the bully is still angry about the "hat thing" hitting his hat again, The bully enraged swings his board around going to hit Jayden, Jayden dodges it and it knocks Corey out instead. Everybody is impressed and actually laughs at Corey for getting knocked out again. They all shake hands with the bully and Jayden offers him a smoke to which he lights up and smokes. He offers Tye a drag to which to says "I don't do that shit man" The bully calls him a pussy to which Tye picks up the board and smashes it across the bullys head (exactly how the bully did it to Corey) Jayden & Dylan both realise that Tye snapped the bullys neck. Tye starts freaking out and nearly starts crying, hoping not to go to jail. They come up with a plan to hide the body. When Corey wakes up he asks where the bully went and the three just tell him that he went home. Trivia *First and last physical appearance of The Bully *This episode is the first episode to have an antagonist. *Uses a sample of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTZyorJVeqI *It is assumed Corey only called the bully "Jason" as he is knocked out and probably had a dream that the bully told him his name or just a name he first though of as he woke up. *This episode hints that Jayden may smoke. *This episode marks the first time a character gets killed. *Corey gets knocked out twice in a matter of 24 hours. *The reason why Corey didn't die but the bully did when hit with the board is because Corey for an unknown reason cannot die, this may be explained why though in a future episode. *When the bully asks how the boys beatings were the boys show where they were hit: Jayden rubs his cheek, Tye holds his nose, Dylan cracks his neck and Corey rubs his eye.